A Father's Love
by Padfoot258
Summary: What happenes when Hermione is attacked by a dementor, while they were searching the train for bellatrix, fenir greyback and other escaped prisoners form azkaban. What did she see, will she want to learn a patronus charm? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

_****** I don't own Harry potter or any of the character's they belong to our queen j.k rowling**_

 ** _feel free to review and enjoy~ padfoot_**

Looking around platform nine and three quarters I didn't see harry or Ron until I spotted a mass of red-heads near the train. Walking towards them I could hear Mrs. Weasley talking to Fred and George. "Fred, George if I get another owl about your pranks, we are bringing you straight home is that understood." Mrs. Weasley asked Fred and George. "Yes mum, ay Fred are you thinking what I'm thinking" George asked his twin. "Yep, just don't caught, and they won't send any letters' he replied laughing. "Oh what am I going to do with you two?" Their mother muttered. Then turned to a black haired boy and hugged him bye. "Take care Harry, and remember to be careful please." she asked him. "Yes Mrs. Weasley, I will" he replied. And seeing me ran over and hugged me along with Ron. "Ha-ha it's good to see you, Mione" he replied pulling away, causing me to wince. "Ha-ha you too harry" I replied. "Mione can you help me with my homework please, and before you say anything I'm almost finished, I just got one or two question left on McGonagall's homework." Ron pleaded, "Oh alright I suppose I could, come on and let's find a compartment before they're all filled." I replied .We made it onto the train and started looking for a compartment when we were interrupted by Malfoy, Crab and Goyle. "Look its Potter, Weasley and their favorite mudblood, Crab, Goyle want to teach them a little lesson about respecting there superior's" he said pulling out his wand. Harry and Ron pushed me behind them, and pulled out their wands, "Don't even think about it Malfoy." Harry growled, glaring at him. "Oh I'm so scared" he mocked. "You should be." Ron sneered, "Look Crab, Goyle the blood-traitor's defending the mudblood ironic don't you think considering what their ..." he replied smirking. "Don't even finish that sentence Malfoy" George said cutting him off, then come up and stood beside Ron, with his wand out. "Like I listen to you " he snarled, "Maybe not to him but, if you don't then you have five more people to make you" Fred stated then stood on the other side of Harry, with his wand out, followed by Ginny, Neville and Lee Jordan, who come up and formed a larger circle around me. With their wands out, "And your on our turf" Ginny snarled, glaring, "So unless you want to get hexed, leave" Lee finished. Then a familiar voice cut everyone off "Mr. Malfoy, that is enough, twenty points from Slytherin for threating a fellow student, and put your wands away you seven before you do something that you regret". We all turned around to see Professor Lupin glaring at Malfoy, from an empty compartment doorway. "Sorry... Professor" Malfoy mumbled then went back to the Slytherin compartment, Harry however ran over and gave him a hug, followed by Ron, me and Ginny. "Your back" Harry asked when he pulled back, Professor Lupin smiled "Yes I'm back, apparently parents heard what a great teacher I was from their children and said they would have a few things to say if Professor Dumbledore didn't re-instate me". We all smiled and high fived each other, when he finished, George, Fred and Lee gave him a hand shake, and with a quick goodbye left to go back to their compartment. "Have you heard from padfoot yet" Harry asked, Lupin looked around the corridor then backend us to come in. We sat down, closing the compartment door "Yes I have, but before I say anything else I want you to promise me that all of you will keep this to your selves for the time being" he said looking around. We nodded our heads telling him we would, letting him continue "good now yes harry I have, he is staying in a safe location for now, but professor Dumbledore thinks he's found out where peter is hiding and therefore Voldemort too, which means that for the time being you have to still stay with the Dursley's. However when Dumbledore does find him you should be able to live with him" harry nodded and smiled. After professor Lupin dosed off, we talked about what Malfoy could have in store for us, but soon the boys and Ginny started to talk about quidditch so, I pulled my book out and read. Then later I was interrupted by the lights going out. "What's going on, we can't be there yet" I asked looking at my watch, with a overwhelming since of déjà vu .Ron wiped the window to see what was going on "there's something coming on the train" he said. Harry got up and looked out into the hallway, then come back and sat down "Everyone's looking out to see what it was, but I can't see anything" he said. When something opened our compartment door, it had a black robe on with skeleton like hands. I saw professor Lupin open his eyes watching closely, when it pulled back its hood and stepped closer to Harry, it took a deep breath and sucked out something while he started to convulse .It took me mills second but, I realized it was another dementor, probably searching for Bellatrix or one of the other prisoner's that escaped, when it turned to me and everything went black****

I was hiding behind the couch, when the door opened and a high voice called out my name. I knew I was supposed to stay here like dad said but, I peeked out curious .And saw a tall man with snake like pupils staring around the room, looking for me. I crawled back behind the couch quietly when cold hands grabbed me and started to push open the door, when a young black haired man stepped in. "let her go now " he sneered, "ah Severus , surely you realize , I would have come for her" he said. I looked up panicked at the man and realized who it was, as I yelled "Daddy". And went to go to him, as Voldemort apperated us far away from my dad, my family, and my life.

"Hermione, Hermione wake up" harry said just as my eyes flickered open. Professor Lupin was standing over me watching me carefully when I realized what happened. "Ugh, did I really faint" I asked, sitting up. "Yeah you and harry both." Ron said "Professor, why are they searching the train again" harry turned around and asked "It was searching the train for any of the prisoners that escaped last week." he said, looking grim. He pulled out a bar of chocolate, broke it up and turned to me and harry. "Here eat this, it will help" he said handing us a piece "Well, if you'll excuse me I need to have a little word with the driver." He said, and then left, leaving me, harry, and Ron to talk. I wasn't listening though I couldn't get my dad's face out of my head and most of all why did riddle take me, why not kill me, surely he would have done that .Then the train slowed to a stop, snapping me out of my thoughts .The boy's and I made our way to the carriages, ready for another great school year.


	2. Chapter 2

_*******I do not own Harry Potter it belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling*******_

 _ **Feel free to review and hope you enjoy~Padfoot**_

"Ay, where did that come from" Ron asked, just as a water balloon hit him square in the chest. "Hehe, ickle students" a voice cackled up above us. "PEEVES, get down here this instant you fool." A familiar, cold voice sneered. Looking around we saw Professor Snape walking down the stairs looking very mad "Hum let me think about it …... um NO hahaha" peeves replied, and then zoomed away cackling. "Damn poltergeist" professor Snape muttered. "Um, Sir where is professor McGonagall" some up front asked. "She is getting the first years from Hagrid, Thomas what else" he sneered, then started looking around. "Potter, Granger follow me please" he yelled. When we made our way to him, he started towards the dungeons, harry and I looked at each other and exchanged a look that said "We're so screwed." We reached his office and sat down, waiting for the yelling .When he turned towards us with a grim look, and sympathy in his eyes, causing both us to gap at him like fish. "Yes , Miss Granger , Mr. potter I have a soft side, however we are not here to discuss that , Lupin sent a letter stating that both of you had taken ill on the train , is this true" he asked ,raising an eyebrow. I instantly shut my mouth and replied, "Sorry, and yes sir, it is". "Apology accepted, and may I asked what happened." Harry looked at me and nodded his head, causing me to sigh " Harry, and Ron were talking about quidditch , while I was reading a book , when the lights went out , Ron looked out the window ,said there was someone aboard ,while harry looked out in the hallway ,but didn't see anything. A minute later a dementor came into our compartment, looked around and moved close to harry, when he started convulsing, and then it turned to me and everything went black." I finished quietly. "May I ask what did you see or hear" he asked quietly. "I heard my mum screaming" harry mumbled. Professor Snape tensed up, but turned back to me. "I'd rather not say, if you don't mind" I replied. He sighed, "Miss. Granger, I know you know what happens when a dementor is hungry" he said, loud. "Yes sir, it makes you relive your worst memory, unless you cast a patronus" I mumbled. "Precisely, which is why I brought you here, in my experience," he sighed "it helps to talk about it" He finished. "Should have conjured a patronus" harry muttered. "Yes you should have, however you were probably too shocked to do so" he replied. I knew he was right but what could I say I saw Voldemort take me from my house, from my real parents, it would sound so stupid, besides my dad hasn't even looked for me .Then I stopped dead in my tracks, he didn't know I thought, riddle must have placed a glamour on me, that's why he said let's go somewhere where no one will find you. He took me to the muggle world, and placed a glamour on me to suppress my magic but, it didn't work. I knew I had to go see professor Dumbledore about this, not Snape, but he could brew a potion to reveal my parents, I've read about several. Professor Snape cleared his throat, snapping me back into reality. "Um sir, I mean no disrespect, and I appreciate you for trying to help us and make sure we're ok but, may I go see the head master about what happened." I asked hesitantly. "Very well, follow me" he said standing up. After he dropped harry off at the great hall, he lead me down a short hallway before stopping in front of a stone griffin. "Acid Pop's" he said, and the gargoyle stepped aside revealing a brass door. Professor Snape knocked and opened the door, stepping aside so I could go in. As I walked inside I was shocked, there were shelves of book along the back while the left and right walls were covered in paintings of the old head masters while a beautiful oak desk sat in the middle, with two chairs in front. I was looking around when a side door opened and Professor Dumbledore entered. "Ah, Miss. Granger I was wondering why you didn't come in with harry" he said, then gave Professor Snape a questioning look, and sat down behind his desk. "Think you, Severus that will be all" he said, watching him leave. Then when he left he turned to me "Now Miss. Granger what seems to be troubling you, my dear" he asked, giving me a piercing look. I went and sat down in front of his desk and began. "Professor, me and harry were attacked by a dementor on the train again we both relieved our worst memories, but I saw a memory that I didn't even remember until I was attacked" I said, frustrated. "Hum … I see and you are coming to me about this" he asked puzzled. "Yes sir, because it has to do with v-Voldemort." I replied and then began telling him everything I remembered from the train. "Do you recognize the man," he asked quietly, when I finished. "No, and yes sir, I think the man was professor Snape, but I don't know for sure" I confessed. "And may I ask what gives you that impression" he countered, quietly "I saw his face when I yelled for my dad" I answered. "I see hum… Hermione do you mind if I check for a glamour on you" he asked. I nodded, then he took out his wand and stood up and started muttering Latin, then I felt something tickle my back, my eyes sting. When he finished, he looked at me and smiled, then sat down behind his desk and gave me one last look before he started to explain everything. "Hermione, I will explain everything , if you wish but I must ask that you keep all question until the end and second , please don't judge by what you hear, ok" he asked. I nodded and then sat back ready to find out who I was "Very good, now where to start … ay yes, Lily and Professor Snape where in love from the moment they laid eyes on each other when they first meet .years passed and they wanted to get married but because of the war I needed a spy who could penetrate his inner circle so I asked all of the order members, and yes the order of the phoenix. If anyone would, Severus immediately raised his hand and said he would, but because of that he and lily needed a cover. We talked for months about it and had almost decided, when they found out they were pregnant. They had a beautiful baby girl, and decided that the girl would stay with Severus, while lily went and married James to keep her safe. Then the night after lily left Voldemort came and took their baby girl away , Severus never saw her again, not even at Hogwarts .Which led us to believe she was either under a glamour or dead. Severus was devastated to say the least but, he remained here helping me defeat Voldemort, and during his free time searched relentlessly for his daughter." He finished smiling "What was her name, and professor am I her" I asked scared. "Her name was Rose Marie Snape, and yes Hermione you are, there was a very strong glamour placed on you but I think you will be pleased to know that it has been removed" He said, now beaming. He conjured up a mirror and put it in front of me, I was shocked, I had remained a modest 5'4, while my bushy brown hair changed to long, wavy auburn, and my chocolate brown eyes had changed to black speckled with green. "Professor will he have to know yet, don't get me wrong I want him to, and live with him even maybe, but I would like to tell my adopted mother first. So I can explain all of this, and that I might not be coming home, if he is willing to let me live with him" I asked looking down at my shoes. "Hermione, or shall I say Rose , there is no needed to be afraid to ask me that , and I think that is most prudent, and Severus would reluctantly agree , and be positively thrilled to have you back home, but since we have agreed to wait would you like to keep the glamour on you , until you wish to tell him." He asked gently, smiling .I looked up shocked "Really… he would want me, the Gryffindor know-it-all, and me to live with him" I asked horse, trying to hold the tears. He gave me a puzzled look "yes he does, and as for your title, I am sure he would be proud that you were his daughter, and if you really want to know the truth he had a time-turner, and the same grades when you were his age" he replied. "Oh… well, I guess it would be best to put it back on, but can we leave it off until we finished talking" I asked shyly. "I don't see why not, now I expect you have a few questions, so to use you kids fraise, shoot" he said chuckling. I laughed and wince when me rib throbbed but started bombarding him with every question I could think of "why did I just remember the memory now professor, I know the dementor helped but, why didn't I ever remember before now" I asked, sad. "Ah, I was wondering if you would ask that, and to be honest Miss Snape or Granger if you prefer. I can only speculate, but I think it was because it was such a traumatic experience and with being a year or two old, your mind suppressed it as a way of coping with it" he replied, frowning. "Oh…" I mumbled, then continued, "Did my mum approve, with my dad being the spy" "Yes, however she did have a few resolves". "Did dad approve with her marring Mr. Potter" I asked, while he chuckled. "No, he and James were mortal enemies when they were in school here. He know it would keep your mother safe, however, so in the end he agreed, after a few very personal threats to James" he replied, with a small smile. I couldn't think of anything so, I asked if I may be excused for bed and with a final wave of his wand and a quick hug, I left Professor Dumbledore's office, Hermione Jean Granger again.


	3. Chapter 3

**_******I own nothing, everthing Harry Potter belongs to our queen J._**

 ** _Merry Christmas, Joyeux Noel, or Feliz Naveda. Here is the next Chapter of A Fathers Love hope you enjoy and feel free to review_**

 ** _~Padfoot_**

I walked into the potions class room ready for a hard lesson when professor Snape made his usual grand entrance. "Settle down, settle down" he said "alright, you will be making drought of the living dead" he waved his wand and instructions appeared "instructions are on the board, you may began" he said and then went over to his desk and started to grade paper's. I set my cauldron on the table and went to get some ingredients when Malfoy grabbed my robes. "Where do you think you're going mudblood, don't think we're goanna forget the train" he sneered. I froze panicked and scared, harry and Ron weren't here and professor Snape wouldn't help even if I was his daughter because Malfoy was a Slytherin. "Let me go" I choked, "what's this" he laughed "not so confident without Potter, and Weasley are we". "Mr. Malfoy, unless you wish to have detention for harming a student, even a Gryffindor and muggle-born, I suggest you let her go and get back to work" professor Snape sneered. Malfoy immediately let go, and with a quick glare at Snape went back to his desk, and started his potion, leaving me with professor Snape. "Miss Granger get back to work" he muttered then went back to his grading papers. I went back to my desk and finished my potion just as Malfoy leaned over and sneered "I'll still get you". Then professor Snape called time, i filled up a small glass vile I had and brought it up to his desk, dropping it off on his desk when he asked me to stay. I stood in front of his desk and waited until everyone left "Miss. Granger, may I ask what happened, you and your… friends have beat Malfoy and his goons before, so what happened" he asked softly when the last student walked out. I looked down at my feet, when I felt a gentle prodding in my mind and instantly tried to put my mental barrier up, to no avail, I saw my seven year old self getting beating for the first time after Dave moved in . Then Dave beating me unconscious when I was nine, and him doing it again right before I turned eleven, then I saw something I wanted to forget Dave throwing me up against my bedroom wall, then beating and kicking me till I was unconscious two days ago. Then the memory switched and I watched myself and professor Dumbledore talk after he had dropped me off, and watched as he removed the glamour , glad the bruises were still covered, then all of it stopped and I was looking at professor Snape's pale and shocked face. I felt the tears well up and ran out of the room before he could say anything, or try and stop me, I ran and ran until I stopped and found myself in front of the room of requirement , I walked back and fourth in front of it , thinking. 'I need a place to stay for the night, where I can sort through my thoughts in private' then on my third pace I opened my eyes and smiled at the tall oak door that appeared, I opened it and gasped. It had transformed into the perfect thinking area, it had a fireplace with a couch in front of it, bookshelves covered the far left wall while the back wall was taken up by a king bed with a small canopy. And a window sat near the bed with window seat, smiling I went over and crawled in and pulled a blanket over me that was near my feet and leaned my head against the window thinking about all the memories he had saw and buried my head in my hands, letting the tears come that I had held for so long, and eventually fell asleep drifting into a world entirely my own.

Severus's P.O.V

I stood still in shock as Miss. Granger ran from my room. My daughter, my Rose was alive after all these years, right under my nose and I didn't even recognize her. "you've been a complete idiot" I muttered then took off after her, not giving a damn what Dumbledore would think, the old coot would be hearing about this as soon as I find Rose anyway. Then someone bumped into me, knocking me out of my thoughts and onto the floor "oh Severus, I'm sorry I didn't see you there" Minerva coughed, getting up, I got up and brushed myself off before I gave her a quick glare. " Yes I am well aware of that considering that you were on the floor with me" she glared at me " and what on earth has you in such a fool mood" she huffed, letting her accent show, "oh I don't know, maybe it's the fact that I have just found my daughter after all these years. Only to find out that she has been abused and neglected since she was seven, or maybe it's the fact that Dumbledore didn't even tell me that he found her two days ago" she gasped " what…how," then she sighed. "What do you mean Severus, I thought you couldn't find her?" I glared at her again "I don't have time for this Minerva, I need to find her before she gets to the room of requirement" then I took off running again leaving her gaping in the middle of the corridor. Smirking I stopped in front of the room of requirement, and paced back and fourth three times concentrating on ' show me the room where my daughter is'. Then to my utter delight I found myself in front of a huge oak door, and opened it, I stepped into the perfect thinking area and looked around panicking until I saw her huddled up on the familiar window seat that I would take refuge in as a child. Smiling softly I went over and gentle shock her, to no avail, then I noticed the purplish spots under her eyes and frowned, she had been missing sleep way too much, so I gentle scooped her up and carried her down to the dungeons. And after removing both glamour's I liaded her in her in her old bed, hoping she would finally get a peaceful night's sleep while I gave Dumbledore a piece of my mind. When I finished and walked into my study I was surprised to find Minerva sitting calmly in my chair, I clenched my teeth and fist "what do you want Minerva, I have to talk to Albus", she gave me a reproachful glare "I am well aware of that" she snapped. "However I came to ask for your help, one of my cubs is missing", I scolded, "Oh do tell how you managed that oh wise one", she clenched her teeth "I didn't let her wonder off apparently she did that all on her own" she growled. "And this is so unlike her, I am worried something happened to her" she whispered then slumped down and started sobbing, startling me, Minerva always preferred to be brave for her students, I sighed. " I'm sorry Minerva I have just been stressed lately, now who was dumb enough to run away" she looked up panicked " Miss. Granger" she whispered then started sobbing again, while I had to contain my laughter, I snorted "Minerva she isn't missing calm down, in fact she never was" she looked up curious. Making me sigh, I went over and stood in front of her " I asked her to stay behind in class today because when she was going to get some ingredients from the cupboard, Malfoy grabbed her from behind, she looked so panicked. Making me realize something was up, so after everybody left I asked her what happened, and she didn't answer so I used Legilimency and found out that when her and Potter were attacked by the dementor on the train, she re-lived her being abducted from me, so she went to Dumbledore and after she told him what she had recalled he checked her for the glamour I placed on her and sure enough he was able to remove it. And furthermore I also learned she was abused from when she was seven till two days ago before she come back" she got up and glared at me " you used Legilimency on a fourteen year old wizard and furthermore on of _my_ students, she was completely defenseless Severus" she growled. I smirked "oh really then why was she able to keep me out for five seconds before her concentration broke" she gaped at me, making me smirk even more "she kept you out" she whispered, I nodded my head letting her cool down while I celebrated my small victory, it wasn't often I rendered her speechless. She came out of her shock and glared at me " well I suppose she's in good hands but, be warned if you ever, _ever_ use Legilimency on one of _my_ students again you'll have to answer to me" she snarled, then stormed out of the room muttering under her breath about unrespectful men. I snorted in light amusement before I turned to the fire place ready to let Dumbledore have a piece of my mind, "expecto pentrotum" I muttered, the watched as the doe came into view I spoke clearly letting anger seep into my words. "Dumbledore you have some nerve. Not telling me my daughter is alive, and that she happens to be one of my students, furthermore I want legal custody of her, because I will not allow her to go back to that hell hole she was in, I will speak to you about this later I just thought you should know that I found out". Then watched as it skipped out the door to Dumbledore's office oblivious to my daughter stirring in the other room.


End file.
